Discussion utilisateur:Portgas D. Dohv
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Le ONE PIECE. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Gol D.Manuel (discussion) juillet 31, 2013 à 10:52 (UTC) j'en suis très honorer ^^ mais je ne suis pas tout seul. c grace a tout ceux passer avant moi que ce wiki est mtn ce qu'il est PS : le vouvoiement t pas obliger :D appelle moi Manu ^^ août 6, 2013 à 21:40 (UTC) Salut n'hésite pas a me laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peut t'aider :) ta page est superImpératrice hancock- (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 16:21 (UTC) Grâce au shampoing, je gagne un badge, merci Dove, tu le vaut bien. août 25, 2013 à 23:38 (UTC) alors dohv , tu vas te charger personnellement de la page de césar clown :P . Si c'est le cas, c'est une belle initiative et je te souhaite bon courage !!! :) Stern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 22:27 (UTC) oh mais y a AUCUN souci mec, tu fais comme bon te semble, ce serait meme génial que tu le fasses, perso comme je l'aime pas , bah je le fais pas mdrStern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 22:31 (UTC) ah ça c'est sur qu'il ya pas mal de choses à faire mais je compte sur toi mec ;) . Tu l'aimes bien César ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 22:36 (UTC) ouais en effet, sur cette page, y a beaucoup de google traduction Stern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 22:40 (UTC) Ouep Stern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 22:45 (UTC) t'a un nom bizarre !!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- es tu un rollback ???? 200px|link=Utilisateur:Yonko-no-luffy septembre 2, 2013 à 00:44 (UTC) ---- ---- alors comment tu peut suprimmer les message ( dans le forum ) 200px|link=Utilisateur:Yonko-no-luffy septembre 2, 2013 à 15:22 (UTC) O.O je te comprend tout a fait tkt je n'ai vu personne revoquer tes modifs mais quelqu'un est peut etre passé derrière... dis moi tu as modifier beaucoup lors de ta dernière modifs ? tu as tout refais ? septembre 7, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) perso, dohv, j'ai fait que rajouter une image et protéger la page , c'est bizarre en effetStern Ritter (discussion) septembre 7, 2013 à 16:54 (UTC) é bien... je vient de voir l'historique de la page et rien d'anormal... t sur d'avoir tout fait ? septembre 7, 2013 à 16:58 (UTC) ok ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 7, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) parce que je voit aucune anomalie alors ^^ tu as peut etre pensez que ct modifier alors que ct toi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire ^^ ou alors je voit rien... j'en sais rien XD septembre 7, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC) XD je ne fait qu'envisager cette possibilié ^^ ca arrive m'enfin... t obliger de tout refaire (si tu 'avais deja fait ;p) donc bah bon courage ^^ PS : tu oublie aussi ta signature mtn ?? XD septembre 7, 2013 à 17:07 (UTC) oublions ca... oui toi oublie XD encore une fois :p septembre 7, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC) haha merci j'avais meme pas remarqué ^^ ok ok pas de souci ^^ septembre 8, 2013 à 10:42 (UTC) Miaou Miaou mon pote dohv , c'est vraiment de l'excellent travail, tu sais quoi , je te laisse personnellement mettre à jour la page quand ce sera nécessaire mdr , mtn, il reste que quelques images à ajouter Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 29, 2013 à 13:55 (UTC) pas de soucis mec Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 29, 2013 à 14:37 (UTC) Salut Portgas, c'est moi qui ai posé la question au siècle manquant. Et j'ai fait comme tu ma dit je me suis crée un compte. Félicitations Salut ! je voulais juste te féliciter pour ta "promotion" au grade de Modérateur du Tchat :D Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' octobre 3, 2013 à 17:42 (UTC)'' Shampoo je ne t'ai pas encore féliciter pour ta promotion! Félicitations !!! Tu le mérites amplement ;) '''♠♣♦♥'Madi' '♥♦♣♠''' octobre 5, 2013 à 12:50 (UTC) slt dohv je t'avias pas encore félicité jusqu'à maintenant, donc félicitations pour ta promotion au grade d'admin (avec un peu de retard) ^^ OOSanjiOo (discussion) octobre 11, 2013 à 20:38 (UTC) Félicitations pour ta promotion, tu le mérites [[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion Toutes mes ficelles de caleçon mon shampoing !!!!!!!!!!!!! Dylaad (discussion) octobre 11, 2013 à 23:08 (UTC) Ho, merci mais j'ai déja essayé et sa n'a pas été un succès avec les étapes, merci quand même Kippiti (discussion) octobre 14, 2013 à 15:56 (UTC) Kippiti sisi, t'as vraiment géré pour le passé de rebecca ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 16, 2013 à 18:17 (UTC) Nomination Article Qualité Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais voté sur la page One Piece Encyclopédie:Nomination Articles de Qualité, c'était juste pour te dire que tu pouvais voter une deuxième fois (uniquement si tu penses qu'un des articles pour lesquels tu n'as pas voté mérite le titre, évidemment, pas besoin de te forcer à voter !) Voilà, et encore merci d'avoir voté ! [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion octobre 19, 2013 à 12:02 (UTC) Salut dohv est ce que tu t'en sort avec les création de char box ? beau travail, dohv pour la page césar, au fait l'épisode , tu l'as regardé où ? Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 20, 2013 à 22:10 (UTC) pour quoi ta fermé la discussion pour quoi tu veux pas les autres ultilisteur aide le wiki de transformers pour quoi tu répend pas 86.67.153.145 octobre 21, 2013 à 20:23 (UTC) je veux juste demander de l'aide pas harcelement 86.67.153.145 octobre 21, 2013 à 20:35 (UTC) d'accord c'est un wiki qui a presque pas d'image quand tu va voir j'ai modifié quelque personnage je te donne les coordonnés le nom du wiki transformers français j'ai oublier 86.67.153.145 octobre 21, 2013 à 20:55 (UTC) ok et les épisodes arrivent vite sur ce site ? Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 22, 2013 à 15:24 (UTC) salut y a un nouveau openings de one pieceHaki2002 (discussion) octobre 23, 2013 à 15:42 (UTC) j'a vais fais une demande pas de harcelement 86.67.153.145 octobre 23, 2013 à 18:42 (UTC) '''Gg pour ta promotion mec ! Sanji26 (discussion) octobre 24, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC)Sanji26Sanji26 (discussion) octobre 24, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC)' Yosh c Franky apparemment Rara n'a pas tenu compte du forum et tu l'a bloqué...Il m a dit de te dire de le débloquer et il arrette les msg inutiles...Je ne fait que le messager xD Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|''Franky003]] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png octobre 24, 2013 à 15:38 (UTC) alors soit c'est un bug , comme ça peut arriver de temps à autre, mais je pense que c'est SURTOUT à cause des nombreuses modifs qui ont été faites sur la galerie, on attend demain et au pire on avisera...Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 25, 2013 à 22:57 (UTC) bien joué pour le banissement de midori , même si j'aurais voulu le faire moi-même !!! Tu as volé ma proie mdr :P Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 26, 2013 à 09:59 (UTC) Merci ^^ Littlekane (discussion) octobre 27, 2013 à 10:11 (UTC) c'est dildo ou doldo, je sais qu'il y a un changement en français, mais moi je me suis inspiré de la VA, l'image infobox de riku, c'est moi qui l'ai faite, donc du coup...Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 29, 2013 à 15:38 (UTC) la page est deja creer depuis longtemps sous le nom de Tank Lepanto octobre 29, 2013 à 15:38 (UTC) euh nan c pas moi mais on peut le recreer le forum blabla n'est pas fait pour ca octobre 29, 2013 à 16:07 (UTC) merci octobre 29, 2013 à 20:01 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le tchat :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) octobre 31, 2013 à 14:39 (UTC) Petite infos : Moi c'est Valoon !! Et non Valoun :( Rattrape toi bien la prochaine fois ( merci d'avance :P )Valoon.33 (discussion) octobre 31, 2013 à 16:52 (UTC) je viens justement de capter;... il pige que dalle dohv sera banni pendant 5 ou 10 minutes !! ceci est un test ne paniquez pas !!! octobre 31, 2013 à 18:00 (UTC) yo! merci d avoir supprimé le billet de blog,jme suis rendu compte qu il a été banni juste après avoir publié le billet... novembre 1, 2013 à 13:05 (UTC) Tu pourrais vraiment répondre à ma question sur le tchat please (T_T) Ok desolé je n'était pas au courrant que seul les administrateurs pouvait ajouter des categories de Donquichotte Diamante (discussion) novembre 3, 2013 à 13:34 (UTC)Donquichotte Diamante,GSDonquichotte Diamante (discussion) novembre 3, 2013 à 13:34 (UTC) ! Bonsoir Dohv! Dsl :( C'est bien reçu :) PS: C'est une de mes citations favorites, celle de Krishnamurti! Mister D. One (discussion) novembre 3, 2013 à 21:34 (UTC) Salut ! Tu vas peut être trouver ma remarque inutile mais je pense que tu pourrais ferme le fil sur l'anniv' à manu (n_n') 'Lucile2181' Message de Bienvenue. Coucou ! En effet, ce message n'a jamais été personnalisé, et finalement, ce serait bien de le faire, je te confie cette tâche si tu veux. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon Donc ça c'est pour les contributeurs anonymes. $1 représente l'adresse IP, et $3 le dernier admin connecté. Ce qui serait bien ce serait de retirer $3 et de mettre Vous avez un problème ? Contactez "L'équipe d'Administration" avec un lien de redirection vers un sujet du forum (Genre le forum Aide). Mets le message que tu veux, et ce serait même sympa de mettre un cadre et des images pour le côté convivial (Je pourrais le faire si tu veux, le cadre). L'idéal serait également de laisser un message vantant l'inscription, ce que ça apporterait en plus au contributeur. Ensuite, http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Donc ça, c'est pour les contributeurs enregistrés. $1 représente le nom d'utilisateur et $3 le dernier admin connecté. L'idéal ici, serait de lui présenter tous les aspects du Wikia, par exemple, les pages spéciales utiles, lui rappeller qu'il y a un forum, etc. $2 représente la page utilisateur du dernier admin connecté. Voilà :) Je m'étais dit qu'un jour je le ferais, mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu vraiment le temps ^^ Tchouss ! [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion novembre 10, 2013 à 19:31 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le tchat tout de suite :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) novembre 10, 2013 à 20:08 (UTC) T'as presque tout corriger dans le message de la communauté ^^ Il manque un s à mur et présent ! J'y vais A+ novembre 25, 2013 à 17:10 (UTC) re enfaite je viens de voir monstres marins... rois des mers est bien mieux x) sinon faudrait dire a dipsy de prendre les images de monstres marins et les transferer ^^ novembre 25, 2013 à 21:25 (UTC) Salut, c'est juste pour m'excuser pour le doublon, mais je pensais vraiment que les monstres marins et les rois des mers étaient deux choses différentes --' J'essayerai de ne pas me tromper la prochaine fois ou alors je demanderai à un admin pour les grosses modif ^^ ~~CraZy-Dipsy~~ Pour l'instant, j'ai uploadé que les 7 premiers épisodes sur Youtube, le reste viendra quand j'en aurais le temps :) novembre 26, 2013 à 17:45 (UTC) Salut à toi! Alors je viens de voir que tu m'as banni pour le fameux "ajout de catégorie" alors que je n'ai en aucun cas ajouté de catégorie sur une page depuis le 11 novembre c'est à dire la page que j'avais créé donc la prochaine fois avant de me bannir vérifie que l'ajout de catégorie était volontaire ou non car là j'avais modifié une page en même temps que quelqu'un qui avait peut-être changé les catégories Parce que tu crois que je m'amuserai à changer des catégories pour rien ? Nan mais j'aime bien la confiance que tu as envers les autres de plus je vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserai à changer une catégorie personnage masculin en mâle alors que j'étais pour l'idée de John -_- alors avant de juger renseigne toi Euh le nombre d'avertissement que tu m'as mis est de un sur skype donc bon t'exagère complètement de plus je te l'ai déjà que cette ajout de catégorie était totalement invonlaitaire et je ne savais même pas que j'avais rajouté une. Donc la prochaine fois comme j'ai dis renseigne toi :) De plus comment veux-tu que je me renseigne sur ce qui se passe par la tête x) Comment on fait pour faire une discussion que tout le monde reçoit ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 1, 2013 à 12:54 (UTC) Que tout le monde la reçoit, quelqu'un à fait sa récemment Ah, je crois qu'on dis "sujet épinglé" ou un truc du genre :) Je veux épingler la "Grande Idée de Choupi": Vous savez aussi bien que moi que malgré que certaine page du wiki ont l'air parfaite, il se trouve qu'elle cache plein d'erreur dans les galeries et de faites d'orthographe. C'est pour sa que je propose un truc, genre une fois par semaine, on choisi trois pages qu'on perfectionne à fond pour la rendre (presque) parfaite :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 1, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) Tu peux le faire, j'y arrive pas XDDDD Oui... Mais c pas la peine de me traitez de nul (T_T) Merci :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 1, 2013 à 14:07 (UTC) Article de Qualité Oui, ça serait pas mal de reprendre les articles de qualité. Mais la façon dont j'ai organisé le truc laisse à désirer, contrairement, à La Nomination du Wikia Anglais, du coup, je sais pas trop comment on peut reprendre ça, perso, je trouve que j'ai très très mal organisé le truc, (Voir ici), et j'ai finalement abandonné le projet... Donc si t'as une idée concernant la façon avec laquelle on peut reprendre le concept, tu peux te lancer (Je suis en périodes d'examens, du coup, j'ai vraiment peu de temps de dispo pour One Piece Wiki, et en plus je dois gérer Shingeki, donc je vais pas pouvoir me relancer là dedans... Je pense qu'on a prit un mauvais départ.. Je pense qu'on a prit un mauvais départ.. :p Je me suis fais hacker. Que faire? peux tu lire ce que j'ai écris sur la page de discussion de Manuel?Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 15:50 (UTC) I changed that. If he try to bother me again, what can i do?Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 15:58 (UTC) Lol désolé..J'ai parlé en englais parce que je suis sur deux wiki en même temps :)Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) J'ai rejoin le wiki Shingeki no Kyojin et je L'adore!!!Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 22:57 (UTC) ça vas? pas trop dur aujourd'hui avec le scan 731 en français x) ? Sinon même si c'est sûr que c'est Sabo ils ne l'ont pas annoncé officiellement dans le scan nan? Bonjour je suis Jojodu34 j'aurait voulut savoir comment on peut se connecter à one piece encyclopédie avec le portable je n'est pas réussi. merci de votte réponse on vous présentant mes sincères salutations Jojodu34 porgasj'ai trouvé la photo de ryokugyu 84.103.94.237 décembre 14, 2013 à 21:54 (UTC) ta pape sur internet one piece ryukugyu84.103.94.237 décembre 14, 2013 à 22:49 (UTC) le tauraut vert j'ai vu des cornes84.103.94.237 décembre 14, 2013 à 23:01 (UTC) moi je te dis que c'est vrai il esy kizaru et akainu 84.103.94.237 décembre 14, 2013 à 23:06 (UTC) Merci d'avoir modifié mon texte pour X drake je suis content que vous m'avez réparer mes fautes d'ortographe Dohv, que penses-tu de l'idée de patrouilleur? car si tu approuves, j'aimerais que tu le dise sur le forum car j'ai vachement besoin de support :(http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:1640 décembre 17, 2013 à 21:01 (UTC) C bon g compris Maintenant c fini D' ajouter des catégories Monkey D. Luffy 95 (discussion) décembre 19, 2013 à 16:43 (UTC) Bonjour Esque ça serait possible de me dire ou ce trouve la manière de rajouter une page dans une catégorie je ne les pas trouver On attendant votre réponse je vous prie d'agrée mes salutations distingué Jojodu34 Bonsoir , apparement toi tu veut que je quitte le Wiki à tous prix ! --' Tu me traite d'Homophobe mais tu t'es pas vu. décembre 21, 2013 à 00:35 (UTC) merci de votre réponse ajout au catégorie Est-ce possible alors de mettre ma page que j'ai crée Jojodu34 sur le forum Présentation s'il vous plait Re , je n'ai pas manqué de respect aux personnes étant Homosexuelles , c'est toi qui me traite d'Homophobe ... -_- décembre 21, 2013 à 01:18 (UTC) Yo! Tu pourrais fermer le fil " Jeu de mot "? Il a atteind les 1000 messages et ça fait ramer beaucoup de gens, j'attend ta réponse pour pouvoir le re-ouvrir sur un autre fil. 20px«D.I.S» '''Valoon.33'«C.T.B» 20px décembre 22, 2013 à 16:01 (UTC) Je suis ok n'importe quel jour à partir de 18 heures, sauf le 28, où je serais pas là, et la soirée du 24 il est possible que je ne sois pas là à partir de 19-20 heures. Voilà pour mes dispos. ajout de catégorie Bonsoir Il serait possible de mettre la page Jojodu34 dans présentation s'il vous plaît On vous souhaitant une agréable soirée Bonsoir Dohv ! Je n'ais aucune excuse à faire car : 1 : Je ne l'ai pas insulté , il fait exprès ! --' 2 : Il me plante des couteaux par derrière et m'insulte et tu crois que je vais m'excusais ? décembre 24, 2013 à 16:35 (UTC) Salut ! Tu peux venir au tchat, stp ? J'ai un truc à te demander. Méli-sama (discussion) décembre 25, 2013 à 17:08 (UTC) Dhov, j'ai une question qui le turlupine, cela concerne la section histoire des personnages. Je me demandais si il fallait faire un résumé "classique", c'est à dire on se contente de faire un résumé sur l'histoire où faire un résumé par chapitre, c'est à dire: Dans le chapitre 55272, il a fait nananana. Dans le chapitre 592027282, il est allé à nananana. Merci de répondre et peut être même qu'il faudrait faire une discussion pour ce sujet car beaucoup de monde font les résumé histoire de manière très différentes (personnellement de fait par chapitre moi :D ) PS: Pourrais je participer à la réunion ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 08:08 (UTC) Des nombreuses incohérence présente sur les pages (par exemple pour la section histoire), des pages entières à refaire (ironiquement les pages des membres de Luffy), la considération des contributeurs anonymes (les plupart font n'importe quoi, mais d'autres essayent de nos aidés du mieux qu'ils peuvent). Je pourrais également donné mon avis sur le wiki, de mon nouveau point de vue, de dérives sur le tchat, je pense que c'est pas mal :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 11:42 (UTC) Ok, je m'occupe de la création de la page "Flotte Yonte Maria" :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 11:47 (UTC) Ok, pas de probleme, j'avais justement regarder sur la page pour voir si ça n'étais pas noter quelque part, mais je t'avoue que j'ai pas pensé à regarder la CharBox --' Encore bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :) ~~CraZy-Dipsy~~ SBS Coucou ! Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi mes pages avaient été supprimé ^^" Sur le coup, j'avais pas compris et puis j'avais reçu aucun message de pourquoi on les avait supprimés x) En tout cas, j'avoue que c'est bien mieux comme ça, ça évite de faire pleins de pages et de les chercher~~ Bon du coup, je vais supprimer mes pages xD Merci de m'en avoir parlé ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ C'est pas grave ;) Oui c'est toi qui avait supprimé les pages et j'avoue que j'ai eu peur de devoir tout recommencé quand j'ai vu ça ^^" Mais bon, j'ai été rassuré en voyant la nouvelle page pour les SBS xD ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ Yo t'as pas des petits conseils a me donnner? pour administrer le SNK wiki? décembre 27, 2013 à 02:15 (UTC) TCHAAAATTTTTTTT. T.T xd http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat Dis, tu me flanque un de c'est vent décembre 27, 2013 à 03:06 (UTC)center|uh uh uh Tu m'a beaucoup aidé XD, effectivement je pense savoir de quoi il veut parler, je pense qu'il le parler du royaume de Rolling Logan :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) Reunion admin #1 Salut Dohv, c'est Dipsy, alors voila, j'ai lu tout le topic sur la reunion des admins, et tu dit que les contributeurs pouvaient laisser leurs avis à leur admin favoris (et il se trouve que tu es celui avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinité :D). - Alors voila, je trouve que de destituer les ancien admins est une chose delicates et que certain peuvent vite se vexer (Mugi par exemple même si j'ai trouver son paragraphe très interressant :) ) mais je pense que la nomination de nouveaux admins serrait une bonne chose pour le Wiki car comme tu l'as fait remarquer, vous vous retrouver à 3 ou 4 à gèrer tout le wiki entre le Tchat, le Forum et les articles ce qui n'est pas envisageable ce qui vous obliger à faire les choses partiellement ce que je peux concevoir très largement. C'est pour cela que je suis pour la nominations de nouveaux admins. - Au niveau de l'interdiction des contributeurs anonyme sur les articles, j'ai un avis partagé.... Personnelemnt je pense qu'il serrait bien de les laisser modifier mais de leur mettre une limite de tant et tant de caractères afin qu'il puissent modifier des fautes d'orthographe ou certains truc, mais ne puissent pas faire de grosses modif. Si ce n'est pas possible, je suis pour l'interdiction des Contributeur anonymes de modifié car cela vous rajoute un travail de surveillance suplementaire (aux admins). Ou alors, leur laisser l'autorisation de modifié mais alors recruter de nouveau admin pour vous allèger la charge de travail (rejoins le paragraphe du dessus) - Pour ce qui est du modèle des generations, je suis sans avis car je n'y ai jamais fait attention et ca m'est egal :) - pour les categories, je suis pour l'interdictiondes ajouts (je t'avoue que je ne vois pas l'utilité des categories car je ne les consulte jamais et je m'en sort très bien). Pour le google trtaduction, je suis evidemment contre, cela va de soit. - Pour les badges qui est un sujet sensible, je suis partagé.... Car effectivement, les badges poussent au Flood et à la compétition entre les membres et cela ce remarque très fortement sur le Tchat :/. Mais le point positif c'est qu'ils motivent les nouveau qui restent sur le Forum à contribuer serieusement sur les articles et ainsi à rendre le Wiki plus complet. -Pour le Ban je suis sans avis car je ne sais pas comment ca marche et je n'ai aucunement l'intension de le decouvrir :p -pour sortir de cettes crise, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée même si j'aime bien l'idée des "articles de qualités" et que j'attends de nouvelles info :) Voila, desoler pour mon pavé sur ta page de discution :/ (tu pourra le supprimer apres l'avoir lu si il prend trop de place :D) En esperant que mon avis etait le bien venu même si il s'agissait d'une reunion d'admin Votre devoué CraZy-Dipsy (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 11:52 (UTC)CraZy-DipsyCraZy-Dipsy (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 11:52 (UTC) Merci pour ta consideration, et bonne chance aux admins pour le remaniemant de ce Wiki :) ~~CraZy-Dipsy~~ C bon :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 12:25 (UTC) Forum J'enlève encore des postes inactifs depuis plus de 15 jours si tu pouvais les fermer , je les ai déjà déplacé dans les archives: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:53743 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79263 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:80378 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76291 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:85294 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:75988 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:83989 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:84985 thumb|Regarde !, je suis pas fou Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 16:48 (UTC) Euh... Mais c énorme ce que tu m'a donné XD Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 27, 2013 à 20:57 (UTC)